spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zomoruda
Zomoruda is one of the Spacetoon planets. It show programmes for girls such as My Little Pony G3, Strawberry Shortcake (2003), and Horseland. Zomoruda, Planet For Girls Only Programming Japanese anime *Sally the Witch (Zomoruda) *Mahōtsukai Chappy (Zomoruda) *Princess Comet (Zomoruda) *Princess Knight (Zomoruda) *Trapp Family Story (Zomoruda) *Princess Tutu (Zomoruda) *Wedding Peach (Zomoruda) *Candy Candy (Zomoruda) *Zoobles! (Zomoruda) *Aisha (Zomoruda) *Hamtaro (Zomoruda) *Super GALS! (Zomoruda) *Kirarin Revolution (Zomoruda) *Little Women ll: Jo's Boys (Zomoruda) *Himitsu no Hanazono (Zomoruda) *Kirarin Revolution 3rd Stage (Zomoruda) *Magical Princess Minky Momo (Zomoruda) *Idol Densetsu Eriko (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet Twinkle (Zomoruda) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu ~Yousei no Door~ (Zomoruda) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu ~Maho no Kagami~ (Zomoruda) *Miracle Girl Limit-chan (Zomoruda) *Secret Of Cerulean Sand (Zomoruda) *Hello! Sandybell (Zomoruda) *Himitsu no Akko-chan (Zomoruda) *Floral Magician Mary Bell (Zomoruda) *The Story of Cinderella (Zomoruda) *Lady Lady!! (Zomoruda) *Hello! Lady Lynn (Zumoroda) *Powerpuff Girls Z (Zomoruda) *Alpen Rose (Zomoruda) *The Legend of Snow White (Zomoruda) *Yume no Crayon Oukoku (Zomoruda) *Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu (Zomoruda) *Thumbelina (Zomoruda) *Sarutobi Ecchan (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon R (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon S (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon SuperS (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi # (Zomoruda) *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoruda) *Tokyo Mew Mew (Zomoruda) *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch (Zomoruda) *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure (Zomoruda) *Futari wa Pretty Cure (Zomoruda) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Zomoruda) *Cardcaptor Sakura (Zomoruda) *Wakakusa no Charlotte (Zomoruda) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Zomoruda) *Akazukin Chacha (Zomoruda) *Remi, Nobody's Girl (Zomoruda) *Kaze No Shōjo Emily (Zomoruda) Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network And Boomerang Studios cartoons *Josie and the Pussycats (Zomoruda) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoruda) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoruda) *Chloe's Closet (Zomoruda) *Unikitty! (Zomoruda) *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (Zomoruda) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Zomoruda) *Daisy and Ollie (Zomoruda) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoruda) Warner Bros. cartoons *DC Super Hero Girls (Zomoruda) Disney Cartoons *The Little Mermaid (Zomoruda) *Elena of Avalor (Zomoruda) *Fancy Nancy (Zomoruda) *The Buzz on Maggie (Zomoruda) *Amphibia (Zomoruda) *Tangled: The Series (Zomoruda) *Sofia the First (Zomoruda) *Vampirina (Zomoruda) *Star vs. the Forces Of Evil (Zomoruda) Nickelodeon cartoons *Regal Academy (Zomoruda) *Nella the Princess Knight (Zomoruda) *Shimmer and Shine (Zomoruda) *Little Charmers (Zomoruda) *Sunny Day (Zomoruda) *Lalaloopsy (Zomoruda) *Abby Hatcher (Zomoruda) *Rainbow Rangers (Zomoruda) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Zomoruda) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Zomoruda) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Zomoruda) *Butterbean's Café (Zomoruda) *Dora and Friends: Into the City (Zomoruda) YTV cartoons *Pearlie (Zomoruda) *Ruby Gloom (Zomoruda) *Sky Dancers (Zomoruda) *15/Love (Zomoruda) Teletoon cartoons *Atomic Betty (Zomoruda) *6teen (Zomoruda) *Princess Sissi (Zomoruda) *Pippi Longstocking (Zomoruda) *Totally Spies! (Zomoruda) Family cartoons *Naturally, Sadie (Zomoruda) *Lego Friends (Zomoruda) *World Of Winx (Zomoruda) *Luna Petunia (Zomoruda) *True and the Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoruda) *Rainbow Ruby (Zomoruda) *Wissper (Zomoruda) *We're Lalaloopsy (Zomoruda) *Spirit Riding Free (Zomoruda) *H2O: Mermaid Adventures (Zomoruda) Other shows *Naomi's Nightmares Of Nature (Zomoruda) *Horseland (Zomoruda) *Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Zomoruda) *Bratz (Zomoruda) *Hello Kitty and Friends (Zomoruda) *The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends (Zomoruda) *WordGirl (Zomoruda) *Angel's Friends (Zomoruda) *Z-Squad (Zomoruda) *Vary Peri (Zomoruda) *Masha and the Bear (Zomoruda) *Masha's Tales (Zomoruda) *Halima Poland (Zomoruda) *Haytham Al-Zahrani (Zomoruda) *Mamdooh Al-Hafi (Zomoruda) *Sayfi Ahlā (Zomoruda) *The Qpiz (Zomoruda) *Mia and Me (Zomoruda) *Sea Princesses (Zomoruda) *Secret Jouju (Zomoruda) *Sajeda Obaid (Zomoruda) *Hey Yo Yorang (Zomoruda) *Star Academy (Zomoruda) *Fifi and The Flowertots (Zomoruda) *Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Zomoruda) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Zomoruda) *Little Princess School (Zomoruda) *Heidi, Girl of the Alps (Zomoruda) *Polly Pocket (Zomoruda) *LoliRock (Zomoruda) *Miss Moon (Zomoruda) *Madeline (Zomoruda) *Shopkins (Zomoruda) *Trollz (Zomoruda) *Petit Petit Muse (Zomoruda) *Flower Fairy (Zomoruda) *Flowering Heart (Zomoruda) *W.I.T.C.H. (Zomoruda) *Winx Club (Zomoruda) *PopPixie (Zomoruda) *Popples (Zomoruda) *My Little Pony G3 (Zomoruda) *My Little Pony G3.5 (Zomoruda) *Pinypon (Zomoruda) *Holly Hobbie and Friends (Zomoruda) *Sophie Ruby (Zomoruda) Trivia * In 2013, it was led by a Saudi Arabian princess, pianist and fashion designer, Sister Aisha. * Aisha's symbol is a pink ribbon with scissors which means she design their fashionable clothing * Her birthday is on September 4, Aisha. no truck, no bus, no train, * Aisha's piano * Aisha's Oud * Haytham Al-Zahrani's vehicle is a Toyota Camry Car. * Mamdooh Al-Hafi's vehicle is a Toyota Camry Car. * Ajin's vehicle is a Kia Grand Carnival Minivan. Video Category:Planets